


The Missing Pieces

by Intothesomnia



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood and Violence, Character Death, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Torture, It's not that dark I promise, More tags will be added later, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intothesomnia/pseuds/Intothesomnia
Summary: JiU was cursed to wander eternally, alone... to repent her sins. But on a full moon night, she encountered two children that would come to change her fate. Perhaps they can help piece together the broken pieces of her heart.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Minji | JiU
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29
Collections: Deukae Vampire Ficfest 2k20





	1. Mania I

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first I really post anything publicly so please bear with me. If it gets confusing anywhere, please leave comments and criticism. And also, thank you @radicalmomocist for doing this vampire ficfest.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first I really post anything publicly so please bear with me. If it gets confusing anywhere, please leave comments and criticism. And also, thank you @radicalmomocist for doing this vampire ficfest.

January XX, Year 15XX

How could this have happened? Not once had he ever heeded my presence.. But she, she saw me. Why only now. I cannot stand aside and be impervious to her pain, her suffering. I remember the rumors of a woman, a sorceress they called her. They said she can grant any wishes one’s heart desires. Tonight, I will inquire upon this woman and plead for an escape passage and for our love to be forever eternal, unhindered by anyone or anything.

End of journal entry.

* * *

With each and every step she took into the darkness, the air became thicker and heavier, the whispers of the night echoed all around, warning her to turn back, that she did not belong, and a poignant smell crept through her nose as it settled onto her tongue. The sound of her heartbeats reverberated rapidly throughout her entire body as cold sweats trickled down her forehead as if her body was insisting against the insanity of her action. But she was blinded by it all, only a single goal was in her mind.

Then, as if the signs had given up, the whisperings scattered, the thick fog steered clear, and a lone cottage stood in the middle of the forest, seemingly unaffected by the surrounding atmosphere. Footsteps on leaves stopped dead on its track and eyes stared, wide-opened, aghast. This was it, it’s here, it’s real, all hopes were not lost.

The pain, the suffering, the humiliation, the sadness. Why was the world against them, why couldn’t they be left alone, why couldn’t they… Why.

_Relax, take a deep breath_.

The brunette snapped back to her senses, pulling herself from her memories and remembering why she was here in the first place. She was not ready to give up into whatever fate had in store for her just yet, and the warm flickering flames peeking through the window of the cottage reflected the small hope persisting through harsh reality. 

She reached for the door and invited herself into the cottage.

“Why have you found this place, child?” A gruff voice greeted her the moment she stepped inside. 

Sweeping her head left and right, she searched for the voice that had addressed her, inspecting the interior of the cottage as she did so. The walls of the cottage were lined with shelves on top of shelves, each and every shelf was filled with various vials, containers, and oddities. To her right was a strange altar engraved with unknown symbols and dancing flames from the surrounding candles. And right next to the altar were stacks of scrolls containing the same set of symbols that was engraved on the altar.

“Speak or leave,” the voice echoed out again, centering her attention further into the cottage.

Then, she found the source of the voice. Towards the back of the cottage was a fireplace and a set of chairs. And on one of the chairs sat a figure. She tried to focus onto the face of the figure, but alas with no success. As if something was preventing her from remembering, the moment she looked away, her memory became incapable of recalling any features of the mysterious figure’s face.

“I- I heard that you can fulfill wishes,” she blurted nervously.

“You are right, but also wrong,” the figure laughed dryly, “I can grant wishes, for an exchange.”

Of course, a price. She had taken a chance with the hearsay and ventured into the forest with full understanding of the necessary risk. Her body tensed up at the thought of a dangerous bargain, but her heart had made its decision. “What do you want? I’m willing to offer anything, at any cost,” she replied with desperation.

“Anything is a dangerous word, child. Tell me, what do you wish for?” 

Fists clenching and body shaking as the brunette thought over her wish. And then, with a determined expression, she lifted her head and voiced out, “I want to not be powerless, to be able to take fate into my own hands.” 

The sorceress was unmoving for a moment, and then, without any warning, she stood up and began to approach the unnerving intruder. The girl flinched and closed her eyes momentarily before realizing the woman had walked past her and was now holding a small, palm-sized vial. At the blink of her eyes, the vial vanished and reappeared on the girl’s palm. Before she could register what had happened, the gruff voice commanded expectantly, “Drink that.”

“Wh- what is this?” 

“Power. You will be powerful, almighty, capable of almost any feat. But, no longer human,” a short chuckle rang from the mysterious entity, amused by the human’s confused expression, “and only for the small cost of a part of yourself. The human’s temperance, yours in particular. It’s practically oozing out of you.”

More questions ran through her mind, “No longer human? What does that mean? How would this liquid do that? And what do you mean by-.”

“Take it or begone from my sight. You humans ask too many questions,” the barrage of questions was intercepted by a booming voice.

The girl studied the content of vial in her hand, a dark maroon liquid swirling and dancing within as if it was alive. 

_I don’t have any time left._

She had made her decision. With a quick twist, the cork popped open, unleashing a strong iron smell from the container. She lifted the opening towards her mouth, stopping right before her parted lips as she debated internally one last time before shutting her eyes tightly and downing the liquid in a single gulp. A metallic taste lingered on her tongue as the cold liquid traveled down her throat. And that was it. 

Though unsure of what scenarios have been running through her mind, this lack of manifestations was not a part of her expectations. Her eyebrows furrowed, her palms pivoted upwards and downwards, and her head tilted downwards as her eyes skimmed through the surface of her body. Nothing. _Was there supposed to be something_?

“Is this some kind of trickery? Nothing is happeni-.”

And as if on command, her head began pounding rapidly and relentlessly. Her body felt like someone had set it on fire but a dreadful coldness was creeping and crawling just under the surface of her skin. Her throat was parched, her mouth felt numb, and her eyes were burning. Her eyes. The pain was so intense and so unbearable that tears began to run amok. Her hand reached towards her face to wipe away the tears in an attempt to clear up her vision, but as she did so, she found that instead of clear, salted liquid, her hand was smeared with dark red liquid. 

Panic and hysteria overtook her. She frantically clawed at her neck, her chest, her arms, hoping to rid herself of the burning sensation. The action was futile and she cried out in agony, falling onto her knees as she held her head with both hands in order to keep the pounding from shattering her skull. The burning, the pain, the coldness, the pounding. _It’s so hot, it’s so cold, help me._

Darkness.

* * *

Sharp and pitched ringing continued to pulsate, becoming increasingly louder every second that passed by. The brunette’s eyes fluttered open. And as quickly as it had happened, her eyes shut close again to ease into the adamant noise pounding against her ears. The brunette propped up on one of her elbows in an attempt to push herself up, but only a low groan managed to escape her mouth. Every inch of her body was terribly sore. 

She tried again. Both arms reached behind, her hands dug into the dirt below her and pushed through the agonizing pain. The motion left her dizzy, forcing her to stabilize herself by hunching slightly forward and arms hanging lifelessly in front of her. Her vision was fading in and out, seeing everything but also nothing at all. 

She supported her head with one of her hands and began to mindlessly walk forward. After one minute, or five - she wasn’t sure how long she had walked on for - or ten minutes later, she found herself in front of a heavy iron door. With a simple push, an unexpectedly light push, the door swung wide open, and a set of stairs presented itself, leading further into an unknown darkness. Without another thought, her legs dragged her body forward and downwards.

“You witch! Confess, what sorcery did you use?” a deep voice reverberated against the stone walls, followed by a pained, muffled scream.

At the sound of the scream, the pounding in her ears overtook her thought. She recognized the screaming voice. Her frantic mind ran through numerous unimaginable scenarios, and her legs began to follow suit, quickening its pace towards the voices. Seconds later, she was practically sprinting as if her life had depended on it, and when she arrived at the source of the voices, she charged through the door with a tremendous force.

Her eyes turned wide open seeing the scene unfolding beyond the door. The owner of the deep voice whipped his head around, his face turning rapidly from an expression of surprise to confusion then to anger at the sight of the sudden disruption. 

Next to him, a sharp clanging noise resounded in reaction to the presence of the new guest. A girl, with her small and frail stature, was suspended against the wall by a set of iron chains cuffed onto both of her wrists, and her legs quivered weakly, struggling to support her own body. The girl’s dark hair was tousled and messy, her face was grimy with sweat and blood, and her lidded eyes were heavy as it strained to open to take in the sight of the new visitor. 

“What are you doing here?” The man shouted in his irritated voice. 

No response. 

The brunette’s eyes remain locked onto the girl chained on the wall. A fiery heat began to take over her body. As the heat spread from her heart to her limbs and to her head, each site of the spread left a burning and stinging sensation, becoming more prominent along the fingernails, the gums of her teeth, and her eyes. Her irises flicker before turning into a bright silver as veins pop out visibly against her hands and neck. And then her mind went blank.

A deep growl emerged from the brunette.

A shadow flashed between her and the man, instantly closing the gap between them.

When the brunette opened her eyes again, her right hand was clasped around the man’s neck, lifting him off the ground with ease. 

_You said you wouldn’t hurt her._

Her eyes transitioned from the silver to a deep crimson red as she sent a piercing look through the man who had betrayed his words. The hand around the man’s neck began to strengthen its grip. Hands belonging to the man reached up and grasped the hand that was choking him as he pulled and tugged against it, trying to alleviate the pressure, legs flailing haphazardly and lungs gasping for air unsuccessfully. 

A faint snap and the body went limp.

The brunette dropped the body indifferently onto the ground and rushed over to the chained girl. With a quick snap of the wrist, she easily broke the iron chain that had kept the girl up on the wall. The brunette gently caught the fragile body that simply limped forward without the force of the chains to keep itself up.

She carefully kneel onto the ground with one of her hands supporting the frail girl’s body and her other hand cupping her cheek as her thumb gently rubbed off the blood and sweat from the beautiful, delicate face. Her eyes, although still burning in deep crimson red, were now filled with sadness and worries. 

The frail girl finally stirred awake. Her chest heaved up and down, slowly but steadily, as her eyes opened and carefully absorbed her surroundings. Then her eyes met with a pair of dark eyes. And the owner of those eyes had the face of her beloved. That perfectly framed face, soft pink lips, smooth pale skin, and sweet almond brown eyes? But those eyes, they were deep, dark, crimson, and very much red. 

The girl began to panic. The face in front of her was a familiar face yet she could not recognize it at the same time, the energy the brunette radiated was strong, powerful, and intimidating instead of the bright and sweet one she had grown to love and adore. Her slow and steady heartbeat now began to pound rapidly against her chest as she attempted to push herself away from the hold of the familiar stranger. 

The brunette quickly sensed the odd change of emotion of the girl in her arm. The girl was resisting against her, trying to escape her supportive hold, but her grip was strong and unmoving. She could hear the beating of the heart as it shifted from softness and calmness to a more intense rhythm, sweet and delicious red fluid flowing faster and faster at the command of the small, strong muscle. The smell was exhilarating, inviting, and overwhelming. 

The red crimson eyes flickered back into glowing silver. She thought she had heard some yelling, but immediately dismissed it because it was so muffled and so insignificant against the alluring meal in front of her. Her gums were awfully itchy and irritated. Her tongue swept up against her gums to ease the irritation, only to graze against sharp white canines, and the edge of her mouth lifted up to slight smirk.

“Be still, Alice,” a smooth voice commanded.

Silvery eyes found dark brown ones. Shocked eyes transformed to entranced ones. Resisting body now obedient. 

The brunette’s head shifted forward and into the crane of the exposed neck. She took one last deep breath as she bared her canines above the skin protecting the artery carrying all those sweetness. Then, with a strong and deep bite, her canines pierced through skin and muscle and into the fountain of delicious nectar.

_Sweet like honey._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone managed to figure out who the two girls are? Don't worry there's still a lot more left to go and I already have them mostly written, just that I take a while to edit because I can't be satisfied with how I write. I hope it wasn't too confusing to read and I promise that it's not going to be this dark, mostly.


	2. Mania II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A life with her beloved. It's truly a blessing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a hard time finishing this part hence the long update time. Jiu and Sua will be our main actors for this chapter.
> 
> TW // blood and violence

September XX, 16XX

I’m concerned. She’s taking longer and longer on her trips lately. There’s been some kind of incident around lately, it’s getting too dangerous here for us. Maybe we need to go together from now on, so we can protect each other, so I can protect her.

End of journal entry.

* * *

“Will you be fine by yourself?”

“Come on, we’ve been doing this for how many decades now? What are you so worried about?”

“But-” soft finger landed on her lips before the woman could utter another word of complaint.

“Jiu, I’ll be careful. Okay?” stern eyes bored its gaze into worried ones.

Knowing that no words could convince her stubborn other half otherwise, Jiu pouted as she nodded simply and unconvincingly. 

The other woman grinned at the sight of her docile lover as she finished tightening the long coat around herself and swiftly turned towards the door. Before she could take a step further, however, a firm hand grasped her wrist, spinning her around, and an arm weaved around her waist, pulling her into the warmthness, or rather, coldness of another body. 

“Don’t be out for any longer than you have to, it’s not safe,” Jiu whispered in a low and assertive tone this time, brows furrowing. 

“Yes yes, you can get so worrisome,” the woman subtly rolled her eyes at the persistence. Her hand reached up to caress her worried lover’s cheek before leaning forward and landing a kiss on those soft lips, lingering slightly before parting, “now, can you please let me go?”

Jiu exhaled in defeat. She released her hold on the woman, and soon, the other disappeared out the door and into the dark, cold night. But she could not seem to shake off the uncomfortable thoughts lingering at the back of her mind. 

She watched as the other woman weaved under the shadows of buildings casted by a singular moonlight as impulsion began to overwhelm her thoughts once again. And in a flash, she swiped a black brimmed hat from the nearby coat rack and adjusted it over her long, flowing red hair. 

With one foot out of the door, her movement halted briefly to ponder on a last second hesitation.

_She’s strong. She can take care of herself._

_But something’s off._

And that was enough for her to make the pursuit.

* * *

Jiu was certain she had been following quite discreetly, but the target of her pursuit had abruptly vanished into the shadows. Her eyes flickered a light shade of red, straining to search for a trace of the disappearing woman. She listened attentively, carefully, only to pick up odd whispers and growls amongst the harsh whistling wind. 

But there was a particular scent carried along the breeze. Familiar, yet, peculiar. Almost hidden. Almost. 

She turned towards the scent and upon a closer inspection, she noticed an opening hidden between the buildings.

Then she caught a glimpse of it. A scarlet red handkerchief lined with golden embroidery, the same one she had gifted her beloved. She walked towards the red fluttering cloth and into the alleyway where the handkerchief had found itself lodged between wooden planks. 

She gently loosened the handkerchief and brought it closer to her nose; the familiar fragrance confirmed her suspicions. But it was not the source of the scent that had attracted her attention. Just beyond the darkness of the hidden alleyway was a gate. 

_How odd_. 

The mysterious scent was permeating through the thin cracks of the door guarded by the heavy steel gate. It swirled all around her as if to invite her to go forth. 

And she obliged.

The moment Jiu cracked open the door, a wave of pure nectar crashed against her entire being, causing her to inhale sharply in response. The irresistible fragrance invaded her nostrils, traveling through her lungs, her head, and every nook and cranny of her body, and filling it with sweet, exquisite, ambrosial delicacy. Her canines began to lengthen, the taste buds upon her tongue were tingling, the tips of her fingers were itching, her eyes glowed crimson behind the closed lids, and all she desired at this very moment was to concede to this indulgence. And she would have if not for a thin, muffled noise beyond the open space.

Her eyes snapped open as her pupils dilated into focus. With a quick scan of the interior, she concluded that this was a tavern of some sort - an abandoned one. A door just beyond where she was standing caught her eyes. She quickly approached the door and pulled it open, finding a stone-slabbed staircase with torches lined along the walls.

The ambrosial essence was simply overwhelming at this point. She tread up the stairs carefully and silently, finally landing at the topmost step and finding herself facing yet another door. The source of the fragrance was surely - no, definitely - behind this door. Jiu deepened her frown, tired of seeing doors after doors, and threw all cautiousness out of the windows as she impatiently yanked the handle, door creaking loudly, only to be immediately stunned by the scene unfolding behind the now opened door. 

Bodies sprawled all over the cold, dimly lit room. Motionless and lifeless. Then a small movement caught Jiu’s attention.

Just beyond the entrance of the room, far into the corner, and underneath the shadows stood an outline of a figure. Hidden by that figure was another shadow, one of a petite woman. She had one arm wrapped over the head of the larger figure, hand clawed over the face, pulling the head to its side, and the other hand gripped tightly on the shoulder, allowing the woman to have open access to the throat where she had her jaw locked on so strongly that it threatened to tear the thin flesh apart.

“S- Sua?” the redhead stammered.

Reacting to her voice, a pair of glowing red eyes darted up to meet Jiu’s own crimson eyes as the woman unleashed a low gnarly growl. The woman released her grip, and the body in front slumped forward before falling flatly onto its side, slamming dully against the stone floor. She stood up, stepping forward and over the lifeless body nonchalantly, and past the shadows where the moonlight could illuminate upon her slim figure. 

That small framed face, the delicate jawline, the perfectly carved nose, those big round eyes, the soft brown hair. This was unmistakably her love, her Sua. 

And despite the messy strands of hair covering a part of her face and dark red fluid dripping from the corners of her mouth and down her jaw, Sua remained ethereal.

“What are you doing? What’s all this?” The bewildered redhead finally managed to mutter.

“What else, I’m simply doing what we’ve been doing for decades. Feeding,” the smaller woman replied curtly.

“That I know. But this, this is much more than you need,” Jiu glanced around the room, inspecting the corpses scattered all around. Each and every corpse was pale, drained to their bones, and skins all wrinkled and dry, matching the dry blood settling upon their necks. “And you killed them. You didn’t need to do that.”

“No. I didn’t,” red lips lifted to a smirk and sharp canines slightly jutted out, “they asked for it.”

Jiu was now riddled with confusion, “What do you me-”

A sudden groan distracted her from furthering her question. She searched around the dark room for the source of the noise and discovered that one of the unmoving bodies was now, in fact, stirring awake. Her mind rushed through scenarios upon scenarios before stumbling on a particular thought, and her eyes widened at the possibility of what had transpired. 

“You… couldn’t have. You’re trying to turn them?” she wracked her mind for an explanation, “Why?”

“I’m so tired, Jiu. Why do we have to keep running? It’s time for a change. More of us means we can take control, do things however we wish to. We can stop running,” Sua was slowly raising her voice with every beat of her words. 

“Sua, we’re not running. Human’s lives are not eternal. They live and they die. But we do not. We need to move on and away from them. So that they would not question and trouble us.”

Sua averted her gaze away. “We, no, I don’t want to hide forever.”

“We were doing fine with just the two of us,” Jiu spoke softly, trying to appease the other’s mood as she carefully approached the younger woman.

“But we could be more!” Agitation echoed against the stone walls. 

Speechless against the sudden outburst and sensing the rising tension, the redhead closed the gap between the two with one swift stride, reaching for the comfort of her lover’s hand, her larger hand enveloping the smaller one. The latter flinched against the initial touch but remained unmoving nevertheless as the other woman entered her space.

“Come home. We can talk about this.”

“After I finish my business here,” Sua held her position firmly.

Jiu’s eyes glinted with a hint of sadness as she began to raise up her free hand to wipe dark red blood off the equally soft red lips with her thumb. She then positioned her fingers just beneath Sua’s jaw and gently lifted her chin up to beckon the attention of the glowing red eyes to her own.

_I didn’t want to do this._

“What are you-”

Sua’s words were abruptly interrupted by a pair of glowing silver orbs landing on her red ones. Her face shifted to a trance-like state as her stubborn body succumbed to a sleeping spell, falling into a pair of gentle arms.

The redhead looped her arms under the small body and lifted the woman up with ease. Her grim expression hidden beneath the brim of her black hat.

_I’m sorry._

* * *

Jiu gingerly dabbed the smaller woman’s face with a wet towel, cleaning away the sweat and dry red blood lining the jaw and neck. When she had thoroughly wiped away everything, her head tilted back slightly to allow herself to study the other’s face and her expression softened to one filled with tenderness, filled with love.

A faint groan emerged from the brunette as she began to stir awake from her slumber. She raised her head and her eyes gradually flickered open, slowly blinking to take in the sight of the new surrounding. No longer were there any stone floor and walls - now replaced by a wooden floor instead. She remembered going about her nightly business as usual, everything was falling into places, and soon, she could finally reveal her greatest plan to her beloved. She only needed a few more. A few more and then-.

And then she locked eyes with the all too familiar redhead.

“Jiu?” Her hair was strewn over her face, preventing her from seeing fully. She pulled up her hand to move the hair strands away only to find that she was unable to do so. Both of her arms were now in fact bound by iron chains that were tethered onto a hook in the ground. Confused face began to shift to one full of anger.

“What did you do to me?” Sharp clanging noise of metal hitting metal rang out as she aggressively tugged against the chain shackling her arms tightly behind her back.

“Calm down, you tried to turn too many at once. It’s starting to affect you.”

“Let me go Jiu,” the brunette growled. Her eyes shot up in blood red as a threatening aura emanated uncontrollably from her small body.

Jiu stood up, backing away slowly, remembering an important task she needed to do, “I will, just, please calm down. I need to go take care of that mess you left behind.” 

“JIU,” Sua roared, tugging ferociously but uselessly against her bindings.

But the redhead had already disappeared back into the darkness, once again.

* * *

A scream, drowned with fear, reverberated throughout the alleys, breaking through the thin unnerved barrier shrouding the midnight. It immediately captured the redhead’s attention and she whipped her head towards the direction of the sound. 

When she had arrived back at the stone slabbed room, half of the dead - now likely undead - bodies had vanished without a trace. She searched left and right for any remaining scent of those creatures of the night, hoping to find them before any horrendous event befall the townspeople. She knew all too well what newborn vampires were capable of. Unruly, unrestrained, violent, and most of all, hungry. She was once one after all. The only difference this time was that there were simply not one, or two, but a multitude of rampaging fanged beasts, ready to devour any prey in sight. She could only pray that no sane human was roaming the streets on such a chilling and foggy night. 

But at the sound of the scream, she knew the worst had happened. She zoomed through the streets at an inhumane speed, unconcerned for the harsh wind running its icy claws against her face. 

An all too familiar scent tugged her along until she met with the sight of a beast feeding upon its prey with intense barbarity, and without another thought, she seized the vampire by its shoulder, separated it from the frail prey, and ruthlessly threw the beast against the wall as a loud crack and a suppressed groan followed shortly after. She caught the human and swiftly lay the woman down before her ears picked up on a sharp growl from the same direction she had thrown the bloodthirsty beast. 

She turned around, her face paled as she came face to face with the second surprise of the night. There, next to the wall - back hunched forward, teeth bared visibly accompanied by sharp canines, pale silver eyes saturated with carnal rage, and an increasingly unsteady growl - was a short statured woman. The very same woman she had chained up back at her house, or at least, that’s what she had thought.

“Stop it Sua!” Jiu voiced out firmly and calmly, trying to pull the other out of her trance.

The call fell on deaf ears, however, as the small woman, in her most primal state, lunged towards the redhead and swung her arm in a wide arc, sharp claws whistled against the air as it slashed at the supposed threat in front of it. Jiu’s quick reflex allowed her to react to the sudden attack and she stepped backwards just in time, managing to evade a deadly blow against her throat. Although unsuccessfully in hitting its intended target, the attack had grazed across her chest, and soon, crimson red seeped through her shirt in a rigidly striped pattern. 

Pain seared her heart. No, not the pain from the wound she had received, but rather, from the reality that her beloved - the one she shared her life for over a century, the one sticking by her through all those turbulent times, the one she trusted to watch her back - had turned on her. 

“Baby, please, I know you’re in there,” she pleaded, her voice cracked in distress.

The rampaging vampire held her place momentarily at the sound of the plea. Her eyes were still very much silver, teeth and canines still baring, and veins now popping through the sides of her head, extending down the neck, and through her arms. 

“M-monster,” the human had awakened much sooner than expected.

Sua snapped her focus towards the direction of the vile insult and fiery rage ignited in her eyes. She charged forth again, this time towards the human, and the human instantly fainted in fear, but Jiu was just as fast in blocking the vampire’s way. And with that, the brunette shifted her attention back to the redhead, attacking relentlessly, and Jiu could only defend and evade in fear of hurting the other if she tried to retaliate. The frenzied vampire could no longer distinguish between friends or foes or lovers. 

Strike. Dodge. Slash. Dodge. 

The two continued in a heated rhythm. Until Jiu’s foot landed on some kind debris and she stumbled backwards and into a wall. In that moment of weakness, claws pushed into the crone of her neck, nearly ripping through it if she had not gripped onto the wrist and holding it back with all her strength. But the other vampire was strong, despite her small stature. Claws continued to slowly break through the skin and muscle of the redhead’s throat. 

Jiu was losing. Her arms were quivering as the battle of strength continued. She was bleeding out. She was losing consciousness. Her eyes flickered to a silvery glow as her hand fastened around a shafted object. The twilight lulling her consciousness away to a dreamland.

She swung inwards.

_Darkness_.

The redhead blinked once and twice and thrice, slowly regaining vision of her surrounding with each and every closing and opening of her eyelids. Her body felt heavy, as if something was pressing against her; her breathing was strangely steady and relaxed despite the pounding hammer beating in her head. 

Her hands landed on something slimy, so she brought it up in front of her face to inspect the mystery liquid. And immediately, her view was filled with crimson color. Fear and panic spread throughout her as she finally glanced downwards, meeting with disheveled brown hair spreading across her chest. She quickly hoisted her upper body up along with the body sprawling on top of her, shifting the woman until she was settled upon her arms. She inhaled sharply at the sight of the blood-soaked woman before her. 

She carefully parted messy strands covering the porcelain face before shakily caressing the soft cheek, “Sua, please, baby, please open your eyes. Say something. Please.”

As if all the ferocity in her eyes had never existed, all that’s left were glistening doe-like orbs.

“Jiu?” the brunette stirred softly.

“You’re okay, you’re okay,” unknowingly she was holding her breath and the sound of the soft voice released her from the shrouding fear.

“I’m sorry,” regret painted the brunette’s face.

“It’s okay. Come on, let’s get you home. You need some rest.”

“Can you do me a favor, Jiu?”

“I’ll do anything for you once you heal up,” she smiled with whole-hearted tenderness.

“Forgive yourself, ok?”

Gentleness.

“What are you saying?”

Confusion.

“Forgive yo….” 

Silence.

“Sua?” 

Again, silence.

“No… no no no no no,” the vampire frantically searched her beloved’s face for a sign. A sign that this was simply a test, a sign that they had passed the test, a sign that everything was fine. A sign that her love, her beloved, her world was still with her.

But that would have been a lie.

Jiu held the lifeless body tightly against her own. Crystalline droplets trailed along her cheeks and jaw and dropped down to where it twirled and danced with the crimson staining the ground. Sobs muffled into stained clothings. The full moon mourned along, illuminating and enveloping the pair in its sorrow. 

* * *

_250 years later._

“Who are yo-”

Bang. 

The man staggered at the force of a bullet colliding into his stomach. Red immediately permeated his vision as he lurched recklessly at his attacker, only to be halted by a silver dagger piercing through his heart. The dagger burned against his entire being and he grabbed it by its blade in an attempt to pull it out and ease the pain. But the blade was held firmly into his chest, and soon the man found no strength left in him as he fell helplessly onto the ground.

A pair of feminine hands pulled out a crimson cloth, cleaning away the murky red that had stained the blade. When the silver finally peaked through and the blade glistened under the moonlight, a head nodded in contentment and the dagger was promptly placed back into its leather sheath.

The figure pulled out a journal, opening to a marked page and crossing a line over what seemed to be a name. 

“One less in the book,” murmured the figure, her hand reaching up to run her fingers along her smooth blonde hair.

Suddenly, the noise of a grumbling stomach echoed out. A pair of sharp canines peeked out from underneath pink lips.

“I’m hungry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess you could call that a prologue? I hope the read was enjoyable so far. I'm planning to get the next chapter out fairly soon so look forward to it.


End file.
